vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Taxon:Chaenotheca trichialis
}} Name Chaenotheca trichialis (Ach.) Th.Fr., 1860 Substrate and ecology (Sonoran Desert Region): In dry, acid bark crevices and on wood on a wide variety of coniferous and deciduous trees, in moderately shaded and rather humid situations. Basionym: Calicium trichiale Ach., 1808 Synonyms * Allodium trichiale (Ach.) Nyl., 1895 * Calicium aeruginosum Turner, in Smith & Sowerby, 1813 * Calicium aeruginosum subsp. caerulescens Turner & Borrer * Calicium elassosporum Nyl., 1875 * Calicium trichiale Ach., 1808 * Calicium trichiale subsp. cinereum sensu auct. brit., 2002 * Calicium trichiale var. cinereum sensu auct. brit., non (Pers.) Carroll, 2002 * Chaenotheca aeruginosa (Turner ex Sm.) A.L.Sm., 1918 * Chaenotheca brunneola var. elassospora (Nyl.) A.L.Sm. * Chaenotheca elassospora (Nyl.) Zahlbr., 1922 * Chaenotheca trichialis f. caerulescens (Turner) Nádv., 1942 * Chaenotheca trichialis subsp. cinerea sensu A.L.Smith, non (Pers.) A.L.Sm., 2002 * Coniocybe trichialis (Ach.) Rabenh., 1876 * Cyphelium trichiale (Ach.) DeNot., 1846 * Phacotium trichiale (Ach.) Trevis., 1862 * Phacotrum aeruginosum (Turner ex Sm.) Gray, 1821 References * , Acta Reg. Soc. Sci. Upsal. 3, 3': 251 (1860) * (2000) (Fourth edition) ''Chaenotheca (pp. 112-114) In, Lichens: An illustrated guide to the British and Irish species. The Richmond Publishing Co., Ltd., Slough, England, 431 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=22402 (Description, map and color photo of C. trichialis: p. 114) * (1999) Chaenotheca (Th. Fr.) Th. Fr. (pp. 76-88) In, The lichens of British Columbia. Illustrated Keys. Part 2. -Fruticose species. British Columbia Ministry of Forests, special report 9. Victoria: Crown Publications, 319 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=6980 http://www.for.gov.bc.ca/hfd/pubs/docs/srs/srs09.htm (Description of C. trichialis: p. 87; fig. 19a, p. 81) * (1992) ''Chaenotheca (Th.Fr.) Th.Fr., 1860 (pp. 177-182) In: Purvis, O.W., Coppins, B.J., Hawksworth, D.L., James, P.W. and Moore, D.M. (eds.) The Lichen Flora of Great Britain and Ireland. London: Natural History Museum Publication, 710 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=15105 (Description of C. trichialis: p. 181-182) * (2003) Chaenotheca Th. Fr. (pp. 66-69) In, Lichens of Wisconsin. Wisconsin State Herbarium, University of Wisconsin-Madison, 386 pages. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=24161 (Description of C. trichialis: p. 69) * (1977) Lavordningen Caliciales i Sverige. Inledning och slaktet Calicium. The lichen order Caliciales in Sweden. Introduction and the genus Calicium. - Svensk Bot. Tidskr. '''71: 239-259. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=18596 (Illustration of C. trichialis: fig. 3A) * (1978) Lavordningen Caliciales i Sverige. Slaktena Chaenotheca och Coniocybe. [The lichen order Caliciales in Sweden. The genera Chaenotheca and Coniocybe. - Svensk Botanisk Tidskrift 72: 171-188. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=18599 (Illustration of C. trichialis: fig. 13) * (1980) The lichen genus Chaenotheca in the Northern Hemisphere. - Symbolae Botanicae Upsaliensis 33: 1-65. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=18602 (Illustration of C. trichialis: fig. 17) * (1999) Calicioid lichens and fungi. - In: Ahti, T.; Jørgensen, P.M.; Kristinsson, H.; Moberg, R.; Søchting, U.; Thor, G. (eds.): Nordic Lichen Flora. Volume 1. Introductory Parts. Calicioid Lichens and Fungi. Nordic Lichen Society, Uddevalla, pp. 20-94. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=21646 (Illustration of C. trichialis: plate 4) * (2002) Morphological variation and ITS phylogeny of Chaenotheca trichialis and C. xyloxena (Coniocybaceae, lichenized Ascomycetes). - Annales Botanici Fennici 39(1): 73-80. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=25272 * (2004) Chaenotheca (pp. 57-61) In: Nash III, T.H.; Ryan, B.D.; Diederich, P.; Gries, C. and Bungartz, F. (eds.), Lichen Flora of the Greater Sonoran Desert Region, Vol. 2. Lichens Unlimited, Arizona State University, Tempe, Arizona, 742 pages. (Description of C. trichialis: pp. 60-61) * (2004) Bryoria Brodo & D. Hawksw. (pp. 82-83) In, Veldgids Korstmossen. Koninkliijke Nederlandse Natuurhistorische Vereniging, 423 pages; in Dutch. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=26085 (Description of C. trichialis: p. 122; color photo: p. 123) * (1995) Chaenotheca (Th. Fr.) Th. Fr. (pp. 277-286) - Teil 1) In, Die Flechten Baden-Württembergs, Teil 1 & 2. Eugen Ulmer GmbH & Co., Stuttgart. 1006 pp.; in German. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=20405 (Description of C. trichialis: p. 286) * * * , Version (#14) 8 Oct 2008 * [http://www.nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/lav_foto.pl?gen=Chaenotheca&sp=trichialis - Chaenotheca trichialis] * [http://www.tropicallichens.net/1878.html - Chaenotheca trichialis] * [http://www.stridvall.se/lichens/gallery/Chaenotheca by Leif & Anita Stridvall - Chaenotheca trichialis] * [http://www.sharnoffphotos.com/lichens/chaenotheca_trichialis.html - Chaeotheca trichialis] Vernacular names Категория:Taxon:Fungi